


Do you know what you got into?

by inkedmind1994



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedmind1994/pseuds/inkedmind1994
Summary: Saoirse doesn't remember much from before a year ago but she's content working in the occult new age magic shop. That is until Gabriel comes through the door and turns everything upside down.Rated Explicit for OC/Gabriel relationship nonsense...





	1. New Starts

The shop was quiet. I twiddled my thumbs behind the counter and hummed to myself. The old grandfather clock ticked away. It read 8.30pm. It was only half an hour until the Free Raven shut officially and I would never chance the rage of the slightly unhinged owner, Magda Roosevelt.

I mumbled to myself as I tried to pin up my dark brown curly hair. It sprang free repeatedly before I managed to pin it down. I winced as the pin scratched my scalp. I played with a small fairy ornament that was plain ugly. The fairy looked pretty from a distance but up close you could see the bad paint job done to the poor fairy's face. I tossed it into my other hand and juggled it slightly before nearly dropping it. I quickly put it down for fear that Magda would suddenly appear in the shop. 

I could see Magda now. Her hunched aged form shuffled through the shop as she shouted my name repeatedly in frustration. “Saoirse! Sao-“Her small brown face crinkled in disgust at the dust on the shelves and held a jar of nightshade out to me as if I could magic the grime away. I waved the memory away to come back to the present. 

The shop was small but crowded with towering shelves that hadn’t been changed since the 1980s. An old movie poster was peeling off the wall behind me and the cash register in front of me was straight out of the 90s: a grey case with thick plastic buttons. There was a faint comforting smell of patchouli and orange due to the incense that we stockpiled. The store room stunk so badly it made my eyes water. 

The main income for the store was from the influx of new age millennials. They would always buy dried sage to burn in their homes to get rid of the “bad vibes”. Sometimes we had the occasional big spender. I didn’t like to think about those customers too much as they usually bought a lot of ingredients that we had to order in specially. There was something suspicious about most of them. They always were too nonchalant about ordering such obscure and specific items. 

I jumped as the clunky wall phone rang urgently.

"Hello, the Free Raven, how can I help?" I answered sweetly with a fake smile. Smiling always made your voice sound that bit more enthusiastic than normal.

"Saoirse!" Magda's crackled voice shouted. I held the phone away from my ear to prevent any hearing injuries. 

"Yes Magda?" I replied calmly.

"Make sure you clean the shop and close up before you leave," Magda chastised. I rolled my eyes and tried to suppress a sigh.

"Of course," I smiled. "I was thinking of leaving the door wide open and welcoming the burglars in." I tried to lay on the sarcasm thickly.

"Just remember to lock up," Magda shouted before the line went dead. I sighed loudly and put the phone back on the receiver. I pinched the bridge of my nose before looking around the shop again. 

The bell on the door rang and I stood up from the stool to greet the customer.

It was a short man with smoothed back brown hair, and warm eyes. He was clean-shaven and wearing a suit. I tried not to raise my eyebrows at the formal wear – I was used to ponchos, baggy pants and sandals.

“Good evening, can I help you?” I smiled in a way that was as close to genuine as any person who works in retail is capable of.

“Oh, I think you can,” He said with hands in his pockets and looking at the jars and trinkets on the shelves. He disappeared down one aisle out of my sight then reappeared with a slightly unnerving wave. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I found my hand skirting counter behind me to find a pair of scissors. While the man was handsome and charming, my instinct was telling me to run.

“So, what _exactly_ can I help you with?” I tried to sound a bit more aggressive and tightened my grip on the scissors behind my back.

“C’mon _Saoirse_!” The man chuckled with a smirk. “Or should I say Sariel?” I moved back away from the counter as he slammed down his hands to stare at me with consideration. My smile had dropped, and I thought about stabbing him now but I knew I had no provocation. He hadn't attacked me and for all I knew, he could just be a bit strange. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I replied. “How do you know my name?”

The man smirked and held up his hands defensively. “Oh, Saoirse don’t you remember me? Your old pal, Gabriel?” He gestured to himself and winked suggestively. I blinked.

“Have you escaped from somewhere? I have no idea who you are,” I shrugged. The scissors were still behind my back. “I don’t know a Gabriel or a Sariel! I think you should leave before I call the cops.” I watched the man carefully as he looked surprised. He tutted then lunged at me over the counter.

I ducked back and brought the scissors to my front. Holding the scissors at arms-length, I pointed them at him. He laughed.

“You really don’t remember,” He laughed then covered his mouth. He spun away from me and walked back towards the door. “The guys are going to love this.”

“What are you talking about?” I could barely say before he lunged again.

I felt the scissors dig into his stomach with a sickening squelch. He didn’t flinch. He just paused, looked at the wound, laughed and removed the scissors with a grunt. They dropped to the floor with a clatter. I tried to find some words but stuttered vowels nervously. My hands were still frozen from holding the scissors. They didn't know that I was no longer holding them.

“Still got some fire, don’t you Sariel?” He smiled before grabbing me again. I was frozen in fear and couldn’t will my arms or legs to move. My eyes were glued to the wound on his stomach that oozed blood through his white crisp shirt. I had just stabbed the man and he was fine about it. Here he was trying to attack me again. My brain was struggling to function as his hands grappled for purchase and then found their way to my neck. I braced myself to be strangled but his hands traveled to my head. 

His fingers connected with my temples. I didn’t struggle. His eyes glowed and my mouth just fell open. I finally pushed away when I felt a burning in my skull.

“C’mon Sariel Baby,” Gabriel sighed before trying to catch me again. “You don’t need to fight me.”

“I am not Sariel,” I hissed and scrambled towards the door. The sounds of scuffing boots on the hard wood floor rung around us as he tackled me and pinned me down. We fell together. A grunt of pain escaped my lips. We struggled before he finally held me still. I angrily pushed at him and found myself overpowered. He held my hands above my head in one of his own.

“It’s just going to hurt for like one second,” Gabriel smiled. “No big deal. It’ll be over before you know it.” His fingers crawled back up to my temple again, I lay still trying to catch my breath until I screamed as the burning started again. Now free, my hands helplessly pushed at the strong man’s shoulders in an attempt to get him off of me.

“Stop!” I screamed. The burning intensified. He smiled sadly at me with glowing eyes.

“Just one second,” He whispered softly. I froze as he pressed a light kiss on my forehead. The burning consumed me and I could feel it all over my body.

“Please stop,” I whimpered as tears streamed down my face. He rested his forehead against mine.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered back.

Then I passed out.


	2. What is happening?

I woke up in a small plain room. The lights flickered slightly. I shot up with a gasp and felt my skin bristle with energy. I blinked and let the world come back into focus. I was not in the shop anymore and I didn’t like it one bit. Being kidnapped didn’t fit in with my weekend plans of doing nothing and eating a lot of chips.

I stood slowly and felt the world spin. I looked at the room carefully. There was a tidy bed, a desk, and a basic lamp. There was a small mirror on the desk. I picked it up and looked at myself to find my brown eyes replaced with deep green ones. My hair had lightened. I looked different. I dropped the mirror carelessly and watched it break. I swore and the mirror put itself back together before reversing back onto its place on the desk. I stepped back and covered my eyes. That did not happen.

I looked back at the mirror and found myself remembering this new face, but I couldn’t remember everything. The rest of my mirrors were behind a partition made of frosted glass. I sat heavily back on the bed with my head in my hands. My name was Saoirse but also Sariel. I couldn’t wrap my head around it. There were two parallel lives happening at once. How could I forget so much? But I knew in my head that I had done this to myself. I had made myself forget something so bad that I had opted to have my whole life wiped out than deal with it.

“How’s it going in here?” Gabriel appeared in the doorway with crossed arms and a friendly smile.

“Gabriel,” I smiled as it clicked into place who he was. “The archangel Gabriel.”

“There you go Sariel,” He smiled and walked to take a seat on the bed beside me. “And you are Sariel the-“

“The angel of guidance, actually the illegitimate daughter of Sariel who in her wisdom decided to call me her name,” I whispered and looked away from him. I sighed before continuing, “Why did you wake me up Gabe? I was perfectly happy in that tiny shop.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the return of his old nickname. His hands fidgeted in his lap.

“There’s a war,” Gabriel said simply.

“There’s always a war,” I smiled knowingly.

“It’s Heaven,” Gabriel explained further.

“When isn’t it?” I asked and looked at him. The humour was gone. He was solemn.

“Michael is dead,” Gabriel whispered. My eyes went wide. I remembered Michael in an instant. Michael was Gabriel’s brother. He was the oldest of the Archangels.

“I think I need a very strong drink,” I nodded.

“Yes, agreed,” Gabriel stood and offered me his hand. I took it and was flooded with memories. I could feel his kiss, his touch, his d-. I gasped, stood and quickly removed my hand from his. He gave me a look of confusion.

“No skin to skin contact, until we’ve had a drink,” I stated with an attempt at being positive.

“Yes mam,” Gabriel grinned with a mischievous wink. “That’s how I usually do it.”

I chuckled and let him lead me into the main room of the safe house.

“Who got you this safe house this time?” I asked, recalling another slightly gaudier safe house in Vegas.

“Oh, I just made it,” Gabriel grinned. I rolled my eyes.

“Of course, you did, I haven’t missed hanging out with archangels,” I mumbled under my breath as I pulled out a comfy leather chair from the table. Gabriel had a tendency for over the top and flashy furniture. This safe house seemed relatively eccentric with a stairway to the door out. It didn't seem like his taste. There was a library adjoined to the other room.

“Whisky?” Gabriel asked. He turned around with two bottles of whiskey as options. I pointed to the one on his left. He smiled and poured two glasses.

As soon as he placed it down in front of me, I downed it.

“What?” I chuckled at Gabriel’s amused look. He poured me another.

“I've just missed you is all," He smirked. A blush crept onto my cheeks and I had to look away from his charming eyes. They had got me into naughty situations before. The memories made me blush harder.

I wished I was back in the shop. The smell of cigars and booze was not my favourite. Something dawned on me.

"Did you close up the shop?" I asked urgently. "Magda will kill me if I don't lock up." Gabriel smirked at that. "Okay not kill me but you know go crazy at me."

"Of course I did. What do you take me for an idiot?" He asked charmingly as he drank his whiskey slowly.

"No but you did call yourself a trickster for a bit," I chuckled before downing the next glass. The alcohol was having no effect. I sighed. "I forgot how annoying the tolerance to alcohol is for angels."

"Well you're only half angel," He smiled. His fingers made their way slowly to mine. His fingertips tickled the edge of my hand, waiting for me to allow him the contact. I nodded and he took my hand softly. The memories weren't as loud as before and certainly not as explicit. I smiled before taking another drink.

"I would ask you what you've been up to but I don't really want to know," I smiled swirling the newly poured whiskey in my glass. "I think all the memories are enough information for one night." I yawned happily as I felt his warm hand squeeze mine.

The door to the safe house opened. I straightened and withdrew my hand from Gabriel's. Dean and Sam froze as they saw me. I recognised them as soon as I saw them. My memories were starting to solidify.

"Sam... Dean..." I stood up quickly and ran to the bottom of the stairs. Dean stood frozen but Sam rushed down to envelop me in one of his overwhelming hugs. I sucked in a breath as I was flooded with more memories but they quickly dissipated.  As soon as Sam released me from the bear hug, Dean took me in for a brief one.

"Sariel," Sam grinned. Dean smiled behind him. "It's so good to see you."

"Yeah same here," I smiled before adding: "Of course I was hoping it wouldn't be so soon."

Someone else was with Sam and Dean. I leaned round them to have a look. 

"And who is this?" I smiled and extended a hand. The young boy looked at me confused.

"This is Jack... Lucifer's son," Sam introduced us. Dean nudged Jack and the boy awkwardly took my hand. I froze. Blaming the recent memory recovery, I hadn't processed Sam's introduction properly so I shook the hand of a fellow nephilim and found myself being observed internally. I was also having a front row seat catch up to all the things that Jack had went through since he had been born. We had both made the connection and I had no time to break away.

"You're like me," Jack whispered softly. I quickly removed my hand, trying not to look upset by the invasion of privacy.

"Not exactly but similar yes. I'm basic nephilim, you're like super saiyan nephilim," I said before I yawned again. "Sorry I am happy to see everyone but having a hundred year old witch's spell undone really takes it out of you." Jack looked at me confused and looked at Dean for clarification over super saiyan. He shrugged. 

"Yes," Gabriel put the hand on the base of my back. "Let's get you some rest and we can all catch up later?" He looked to Sam and Dean. They both nodded.

"Yeah totally, Sariel needs some rest and there's lots to be done," Sam gestured to the corridor. 

I let Gabriel guide me back along to one of the bedrooms. He closed the door and pulled back the covers on the bed. I kicked off my boots then climbed in. I closed my eyes until I felt the weight of the bed shift. Gabriel's arm wrapped around my waist and I felt the heat radiating off of him. The warmth made me sleepy and my eyes struggled to stay open.

"Gabriel, what are you doing? You don't need to sleep," I asked, but I didn't move away. 

"I'm keeping you warm," He whispered as he snuggled closer. "Plus I've not seen you in a long time. I have missed you." I was about to protest when I remembered the last time we had seen each other. I let him pull me closer. 


End file.
